Emma-Alex Conflict
The conflict between Emma Nelson and Alex Nuñez began in Season 3 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Conflict History Overview Emma's boyfriend at the time Sean Cameron became friends with Alex and her boyfriend Jay Hogart. Alex disliked Emma for her annoying good girl image, while Emma was annoyed by snarky comments Alex made at her. Season 3 In Gangsta Gangsta, Alex calls Emma flat as a board. In This Charming Man, Alex is shown staring at Emma when she goes over to The Dot to confront The Candy Bandits. In I Want Candy, Alex made a rude comment towards Emma. She gets angry with her and Alex continues making some more snarky comments and this causes a physical fight between them. Season 4 In Mercy Street, Emma gets herself involved in the situation that happened last year and wonders what they should do. Alex sarcastically says they should buy a dolphin. When Emma believes Rick has gone good and gives her a check, Alex comes over and rips it up. Emma almost tells her to at least care about the cause, and Alex begins telling her about her life, asking her if she lives in that exact same position. Emma just remains silent and Alex says she just expected she didn't. At The Dot, when everyone goes after Rick and Jay punches him, Alex goes up to punch him as well, but Emma stops her. In Secret (1), Alex and Amy are making fun of Emma for missing her kiss with Nate in rehearsal, joking that Emma suffers from "penis-o-phobia". Emma uses the sex bracelet Jay gave her to shut Amy up. Later, Emma hooks up with Jay, while knowing he was still in a relationship with Alex. Season 6 In Rock This Town, Alex attends a party at Emma's house, but they are not seen interacting. In The Bitterest Pill, they both attended J.T. Yorke's funeral. Trivia *Emma was involved with Alex's ex-boyfriend Jay while he was with her. *Emma and Alex were never seen interacting after season 4, so it is unknown where their conflict stands; although Alex was one of many party guests at Emma's house in the season 6 episode Rock This Town on the night of J.T. Yorke's death. Therefore, it can be assumed that they at least came to tolerate each other. *Emma previously had a conflict with Alex's ex-girlfriend Paige Michalchuk. *They both contracted gonorrhea from Jay Hogart. *They both disliked Rick Murray. *Alex's first line was about Emma. ("She's really flat as a board, huh?") *Emma's best friend Manny and Alex's ex-girlfriend Paige also had a conflict. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They both attended J.T.'s funeral in The Bitterest Pill. Gallery Mercy-street-12.jpg emma-pagie-marco-alex-spin-jimmy-degrassi-paige-16022485-644-477.jpg tumblr_lnruwkEi9X1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lnrvbon12R1qc1tpr.jpg CM Capture 19.jpg CM Capture 29.jpg Tumblr ls21r0Qxdr1qc1tpr.jpg Normal 1520 1.jpg tumblr_l5w89yJ4W91qc1tpr.jpg|A disappointed Emma and Alex after learning about Rick Murray's return. Degrassi S6.jpg 536.png yyyyuiyy.png 7tyyuu.png 8uiuiyyuiyui.png 898iuuyiyui.png 048.jpg normal_degrassi-season5-galleryHQ_28529.jpg 98uofg.png 504.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s4-group (1).jpg Tumblr lnrv3e2zUB1qc1tpr.jpg Normal 1480 1.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions